National Black Republican Association
The National Black Republican Association is a right-wing site that appears to cater to Black people who share their views. The current chairperson of the NBRA is Frances Rice and it was founded in 2005. Misrepresenting liberals They go overboard with their anti-Obama and anti-liberal attacks, especially accusing them of being racist. Does that make sense? Are they really for black people? The NBRA tries to paint the Republican Party and conservatism as good for Blacks and yet, they admire Ken Blackwell, who was part of the 2004 U.S. Presidential Election in Ohio fighting for Bush to win, even if it meant failing to do anything about the voting machines. They even allow an editorial from libertarian economist Walter E. Williams who is ironically an African-American against fighting discrimination in the private sector. Well really? Black Republicans are in favor of allowing discrimination against black people in the private sector? Now isn't that just what we expect from Republicans? And they claim Martin Luther King, Jr. was a Republican? No way, Martin Luther King, Jr supported no political party this all looks like Conservative deceit http://wiki.answers.com/Q/What_was_Martin_Luther_King_Jr's_political_affiliation. Don't ever buy what the say from their "About the NBRA" statements: Their aims Our vision is that black Americans will become power players in the political arena so that they can seize control over their own destiny and move into our ownership society through small business and home ownership. Does that mean if you can't run a risky small business the Black Republicans won't help you? Now who'd expect anything better from Republicans? MISSION: The mission of the National Black Republican Association (NBRA) is to be a resource for the black community on Republican ideals and promote the traditional values of the black community which are the core values of the Republican Party: strong families, faith in God, personal responsibility, quality education, and equal opportunities for all. If they're Republicans equal opportunities is likely to mean opportunities for black people who are already successful. Will Republicans help poor black people start to succeed? If they're Republicans personal responsibility is likely to mean if you get into a mess because you grew up in a run down area with sink schools they imagine that's all your fault. GOAL: The goal of the NBRA is to return black Americans to their Republican Party roots by enlightening them about how Republicans fought for their freedom and civil rights, Yes, Abe Lincoln was a Republican. Of course since then Republicans have changed, of course black Americans are smart enough to know that. OBJECTIVES: The objectives of the NBRA are to conduct a nationwide grassroots indoctrination campaign in black communities; champion school choice opportunity scholarships to give black parents educational options and access to a quality education for their children; and provide training and resources for grassroots activists and candidates for elected office. What about improving schools in run down black areas so more black kids qualify for scholarships? If they're Republicans we guess they're not too interested in poor areas. Scholarships may help a few poor black kids but will mainly help middle class kids. School choice Republican style is likely to mean the white kids from the better areas getting to the better schools. External links *National Black Republican Association Posts Archive Right Wing Watch in the NBRA Category:American Politics Category:Conservatives Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservative paranoia Category:Conservative propaganda Category:Conservatism Category:Douchebags Category:Government and politics Category:Nonsense Category:Not Liberal Category:Republican Party Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Stranger than fiction Category:Racism Category:Fundamentalism Category:Things God didn't write Category:Anti-Gay people Category:People who are not very clever